


Grasping Straws

by gardnerhill



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mice, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: There are traditions in every holiday observance.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/David Dawson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Grasping Straws

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes, for Day 29. This is set in the same series as my previous WAdvent story [A Holiday in the Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531012), but can be read by itself with no loss of comprehension.

I focused on keeping my balance on the small stepladder while removing the straw-tuft hanging from the ceiling, feeling a pang as I always did on Wisping Day. "Always a bit sad, taking down the Animas trappings. Back to everyday life."

"Mm?" Basil was sprawled sideways across his chair, engrossed in the morning paper. "Hadn't noticed."

I chuckled. "That's because you _like_ when the holidays are over, Basil."

Basil rattled the newspaper with more effort than was needed to turn a page. "You know me, Dawson. What's Animas but a day with no work to do and no interesting crimes to investigate?"

I stood on the floor once again, holding the straw-tuft in my paw. "A day to remember and thank Providence for giving animals sentience and speech as our reward for witnessing the birth of a human prophet in a stable 2000 years ago."

"And to eat carrot pudding and drink mulled ale. Speaking of which, it must be nearly luncheon. Is there any cheese pie left?"

I inspected the wedge of what had been an enormous Cheddar-onion pasty. "Just enough for one more meal for both of us. It's a good thing Mrs. Judson returns tomorrow after her holiday with her sister's family."

Just as I found the carving knife, we had a rap at the door, along with the wispers' cry, "Straw for the poor! Straw for the poor!"

Basil laughed. "So much for luncheon, Dawson!" He arose. I took the straw-wisp I'd removed from our ceiling and joined him.

The wispers finished their chant as we approached the entrance:

_Straw for the poor! Straw for the poor!  
Lady and gentlemouse, open your door!  
Bedding and food and kindling all  
We get from the Animas straw in your hall!_

Five young mice stood outside in the cold, holding a sack that already bristled full of the discarded straw decorations from other mouseholes, that would be distributed to those in need. I put the wisp in their sack to a chorus of thanks.

"Lads and lasses, we've better than straw." Basil smiled at the youngsters. "Who wants a bite of cheese pie?"

"Oh Providence bless you, sir!" That and similar sentiments chorused from the little mice.

I returned to the remains of Mrs. Judson's Animas pie to cut it into five even pieces, and brought it to the door where it disappeared faster than a snowflake in March. The wispers went on their way, heading to the next door. Only then did my stomach belatedly protest the gesture.

Basil patted my shoulder. "Poor old Dawson. I'm sure there's something in the biscuit tin to tide us over."

"We'll be all right, Basil." I smiled at my mate. "Fill the kettle and put it on the hob."

I went back to my room and rummaged in my satchel, the one I kept ready at a moment's notice should Basil get a case out of town or far away. I returned to the parlour in triumph, where Basil was just setting the teakettle to heat, and rattled the small bag I held.

Basil beamed. "Dried peas!"

"We won't have to go out into the cold to get something to eat to-day!"

The boiling water, with a pinch of salt and pepper, turned survival rations into a hot pease porridge – a hearty and warming dish that was also a refreshing change from all the heavy rich Animas foods. The plain fare in our undecorated parlour, in the pleasure of each other's company, was the perfect way to end the holiday season.


End file.
